


Fairytale theater- The Little birch Tree

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Fairytale Theater [11]
Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Retellings, Food Poisoning, Multi, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong in a retelling of the little birch tree when Miranda gets a few details wrong about the stepmother.
Relationships: Amber/Mercurio (Armello), Scarlet/Thane (Armello)
Series: Fairytale Theater [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811
Kudos: 1





	Fairytale theater- The Little birch Tree

Miranda groaned. "No, the Fair brow one is too dark. I'll just stick with the little birch tree fairy tale instead." So then she started to narrate the tale to the audience while opening the cover of the fairy tale book. "Once upon a time, there was a rabbit girl called Amber who lived with the other members of the rabbit clan. Her mother had passed away due to dark magic most foul and a stepmother who claimed to be from a country far away made life difficult." The storybook showed a young rabbit girl being harassed by her stepmother in the middle of a castle in the plains, surrounded by several other rabbits. 

"Nobody knew this, but her mother was actually the dragon clan druid hunter Oxana the Sentinel Iguana herself in disguise. She had journeyed to the kingdom of Armello to destroy the final druids, or get lots of money. Whichever came first I guess, since ." As Miranda turned the page, the purple shadow of an iguana loomed over the other rabbits, who were blissfully unaware of the snake in the grass. "But when Oxana had first arrived preaching salvation by her order of the Hunters, Amber's mother grew suspicious and attempted to warn the guards about the intruder, only to be turned into a sheep as the iguana disguised herself as her." 

"So to ensure her plan and disguise would work, Oxana decided to kill Amber's mother while she was turned into a sheep and cook her for a meat stew, without proper knowledge on how cooking lamb stews worked. When the other members of the rabbit clan grew suspicious about the odd stew , since none of them actually ate meat, she said it was a gift for thane if he wanted her stepdaughter's hand in marriage." But her mother's ghost told Amber to bury her remains in the backyard of the castle, as a word-less picture of Amber quickly burying the remains showed. 

"Of course, most of the wolves apart from Fang also seemed equally trusting of the odd stew, but accepted it out of the hospitality rites. which probably explained how everyone else in the Wolf Clan got food poisoning for some odd reason." A picture showing an annoyed Fang the wolf holding a chamber-pot over a bed near his younger brother's queasy head as the sound of vomiting filled the northern castle of Armello the following morning made the boys in the audience giggle. 

"But despite this everybody outside of the two clans did not notice something was amiss, much to Amber's own dismay. Eventually she decided to make her own way into the world as an archaeologist, much to her younger brother Wyburn's relief, as he was worried people would use her own curiosity against her." Miranda explained as she turned the page, to show 

Amber complained to Mercutio as she checked her maps in the tavern on her 21st birthday. " Mercutio, something's not right. My mother keeps on arranging "little accidents" that seem to befall me. But she did see odd on the night of the feast on my 16th birthday, but Thane's probably moved on by now." Mercutio shrugged. "Eh, serving up a dodgy stew to get rid of a rival is typical Rat business, so I wouldn't really bat an eyelid over that. But you said she never knew how to cook meat before then? Well if thee say so Amber."

"However Oxana's own disguised servant Xibal, who had bad table manners, did not remember the court etiquette of table manners and ate the bones whole under the table, much to the horror of everybody else, including Amber, Mercutio and Thane!" the storybook image showed everybody else in the clans turning green or pale with disgust at the shocking display, much to the disguised Oxana's own shame. 

"Forgive my servant's bad manners, Your Majesty.

"But Yolanda the witch was unimpressed by Thane and Amber's motifs, before replying. "Then you two can prove it by telling me if you nurtured this tree I found,"

"After her deception was revealed, Oxana fled with Xibal, at least until the king became corrupted with rot. But that is a story for another time and although Amber and Mercutio decided to move on and find other partners, they still regarded each other as good friends. And along with Thane, scarlet and Sasha, they all lived happily ever after." Miranda said as she turned the page towards the ending, showing a wedding party outside the capital city. 


End file.
